Regret
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Tezuka mengerti sekali jika Atobe sekarang telah membencinya. Karena itu... sampai saat itu datang... biarkan dia meminta Atobe terus mengisinya sampai waktu berhenti./"Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah malam ini berakhir, Kunimitsu."/"...Biarkan aku kembali memilikimu."/AtoZuka PWP/Fanfic Commission for Aqua Days./Mind to RnR?


_**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pair : AtoZuka (Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu)_

 _Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Warnings : sex scene, Alternate Headcanon, PWP_

 _Rate : M_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Aqua Days**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **REGRET**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seingat Atobe Keigo, dia datang ke bar hanya untuk minum.

Lalu kenapa dia... berada di sini sekarang?

"Hah! Ato...be."

Panggilan pelan seseorang di bawahnya kembali mengingatkannya untuk fokus. Pria berambut gelap keunguan itu mengedipkan kedua matanya dan kembali menatap ekspresi sayu yang tenggelam di antara kenikmatan fana. Atobe mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum mencengkeram paha putih di tangannya dan memajukan tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Ggh! Ngh—" reflek menahan desahannya, mantan rival Atobe selama menjadi raja lapangan tenis itu meraih selimut di dekatnya dan menariknya kuat. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai tubuhnya kembali mengimbangi gerakan Atobe yang sempat berhenti sebelumnya, "—tunggu—ah! Jangan... di sana..." erangnya di sela-sela napasnya. Kedua matanya yang beriris cokelat _hazelnut_ itu telah berair sehingga dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Atobe sedikit membuka mulutnya saat mendengar itu, namun dia tidak berhenti sama sekali. Sebaliknya, dia tersenyum lebar, "Jangan... di sana?" tanyanya. Memegang perut _six pack_ pria di bawahnya, Atobe mendorong semakin keras, "Maksudmu di sini?"

"AH!" desahannya semakin keras sampai akhirnya dia reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tangan bergetar. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan dia ingin marah pada Atobe, namun tubuhnya tidak mau diajak berbohong olehnya. Pada akhirnya, dia membuka kedua kakinya secara reflek dan menerima hujaman Atobe yang semakin keras, "Tidak—aku... bilang—ngh!" menggertakkan giginya, dia membiarkan saliva mengalir dari sudut-sudut mulutnya.

Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah. Atobe kembali terdiam melihat itu, kedua matanya enggan melewatkan ekspresi di bawahnya barang sedetik saja. Sampai akhirnya Atobe reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat merasakan bagian dalam tubuh pria itu semakin menyempit. Atobe menggertakkan giginya, dia memegang bahu pasangannya itu semakin ke bawah saat dia reflek memajukan tubuhnya terus ke dalam.

"Tezuka!" geramnya setengah berteriak, menyebut nama itu tanpa bisa dia tahan. Pria di bawahnya juga reflek membuka mulutnya, menunjukkan tali saliva yang tersambung di antara gigi atas dan bawahnya ketika dia mengeluarkan cairannya bersama Atobe.

Atobe masih menggertakkan giginya, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar saat menundukkan kepalanya di samping leher Tezuka. Pasangan tidurnya malam ini tersebut tidak melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan Atobe, hanya mengatur napasnya, merasakan berat pria di atasnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ya. Tezuka Kunimitsu juga sama.

Dia tidak mengerti... kenapa mereka berdua bisa sampai di sini.

Walau begitu, tidak ada waktu untuk mencari jawaban. Tezuka bisa merasakan Atobe menarik diri dari dalam tubuhnya. Tekstur kondom yang telah terisi itu membuat kedua alis Tezuka berdenyit. Dia membuka kedua matanya pelan dan melirik Atobe yang menarik pelindung itu dari miliknya dan mengikat ujungnya sebelum melemparnya entah kemana.

Atobe mengambil kotak kondom di dekatnya dan melihat plastik berisi pelindung itu hanya tersisa satu lagi. Terdiam pelan, sampai akhirnya Atobe menghela napas dan mengambilnya. Menggunakan gigi untuk merobek plastik kondom itu, Atobe kembali memasangkannya sendiri.

"...Lagi?"

Pertanyaan dari suara yang sudah terdengar serak itu tidak membuat Atobe mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang dipasang Tezuka sekarang, Atobe hanya tersenyum, "Kenapa? Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?" tanyanya sembari mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tezuka terdiam, entah kenapa tidak menjawab apapun. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua mata Atobe dan meringkukkan tubuhnya ke samping, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya seperti ingin menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sedang dipasangnya sekarang. Senyuman Atobe sempat hilang melihat gerakan Tezuka, lalu dia tersenyum lagi sembari meraih paha putih Tezuka dan mengangkatnya untuk disandarkan di atas salah satu bahunya.

"Kuanggap itu jawaban 'iya'," ucapnya tenang. Tezuka masih tidak merespon, sampai tubuhnya kembali menegang ketika ujung milik Atobe menyentuh mulut bawahnya, "hei, jangan menutupi wajahmu... Tezuka." Ucapnya dan diakhiri dengan satu dorongan yang langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam pria berambut cokelat itu.

Bahkan meskipun Atobe sudah mulai bergerak, Tezuka masih menutupi wajahnya. Melihat ini, Atobe mendecak kesal dan memajukan tubuhnya hingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan punggung Tezuka. Memeluk tubuh mantan _rival-_ nya itu dari belakang, meraba perut Tezuka pelan sampai ke bagian dadanya. Sesuai harapannya, Tezuka reflek mendesah di balik kedua tangannya ketika Atobe meraih kedua _nipple_ Tezuka dan mencubitnya cukup kuat.

"Ngh, Atobe—" menurunkan kedua tangannya, Tezuka berusaha melirik ke belakang, "—hentikan—ukh!" tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi ketika Atobe terus menusuknya dari belakang. Kekuatannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun meski posisi berbaring mereka masih menyamping.

Atobe belum bisa menjawab, terlalu fokus dengan gerakannya, dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan engahan napas dari mulutnya. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, Atobe meraih tengkuk Tezuka yang tidak tertutup apapun dan menghisapnya pelan. Gerakannya lebih agresif dari sebelumnya membuat Tezuka tidak mampu lagi menahan desahannya. Membiarkan Atobe perlahan tapi pasti berada di atas tubuhnya lagi meski kali ini posisi Tezuka tengkurap di atas kasur.

Mencengkeram bantal di bawahnya, Tezuka meredam suaranya di sana. Kedua matanya kembali mengeluarkan air saat dia terus mendesah di atas bantal. Atobe menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga dia kembali menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk setengah berdiri di atas kasur. Dengan kedua tangannya, Atobe meraih pinggang Tezuka, memaksa pria itu menungging dengan posisi pantatnya yang sejajar dengan miliknya.

Posisi ini membuat Atobe dapat memasukkan miliknya jauh lebih ke dalam. Mengenai daerah-daerah baru yang belum disentuhnya. Atobe meyakini itu karena setiap tusukannya sekarang mampu membuat lubang Tezuka menyempit dan meremasnya semakin kuat. Tidak lagi mempedulikan suara Tezuka yang hanya samar-samar didengarnya, Atobe memperkuat tusukannya kemudian menurunkan badannya agar dia dapat menghirup bau dari leher Tezuka.

Atobe hanya diam saat dia menciumi daerah leher hingga bahu Tezuka yang bisa ditandainya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya tetap bergerak maju-mundur mencari fraksi yang dapat membuat mereka berdua merasakan kenikmatan duniawi. Sebelah tangan Atobe menahan tubuhnya sendiri di atas kasur, sementara tangan satunya tetap meraba bagian dada hingga perut Tezuka yang bisa disentuhnya.

"Atobe..." bisikan pelan Tezuka setiap memanggil namanya di sela-sela desahan membuat Atobe membuka kedua matanya sedikit. Atobe masih menatap kasur di bawah mereka sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya, menggigit bagian belakang leher Tezuka. Memberi tanda yang sangat jelas di sana, "...ngh! A-Atobe..." ucap Tezuka lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Dari gerakan kepala Tezuka, Atobe tahu pria di dekapannya ini berusaha menoleh. Akhirnya melepaskan setiap kegiatannya menandai punggung Tezuka, Atobe mendongakkan kepalanya. Merasakan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, Atobe terhipnotis dengan kedua iris _hazelnut_ yang tak pernah bisa dilupakannya.

Tidak.

Atobe tidak pernah mau melupakannya.

Iris cokelat _hazelnut_ itu hilang di balik kelopak mata, Tezuka memejamkan kedua matanya dan terus mendekatkan diri dengan pria yang merengkuhnya. Mengerti maksud itu, Atobe juga melakukan hal yang sama dan menangkap bibir tipis di depannya lebih dulu. Posisi mulut mereka yang sudah terbuka memudahkan lidah keduanya bertemu sebelum akhirnya Atobe mendorong mereka masuk ke dalam mulut Tezuka.

Rasanya seperti... mimpi.

Lima tahun yang lalu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berpikir bahwa kedua bibir ini akan bertemu lagi satu sama lain.

Saat kedua mata mereka terpejam, kenangan lama yang berusaha mereka lupakan dulu itu terulang kembali seperti gasing yang berputar. Kedua alis Atobe mulai mengernyit dalam ketika dadanya terasa sakit lagi. Begitu kosong, begitu hampa, seakan sudah tidak ada lagi jantung yang berdetak di sana memberinya kehangatan.

Ya.

Memang sudah tidak ada.

Sejak Tezuka Kunimitsu melepaskan raket tenis yang selalu digenggamnya dan meninggalkan Atobe Keigo.

" _Hubungan ini sudah berakhir."_

Suara yang terus menghantuinya sejak lima tahun lalu kembali datang. Kedua mata Atobe terbelalak dan tanpa sadar dia telah berhenti bergerak.

" _Jangan... hubungi aku lagi."_

Menyadari tak ada gerakan untuk beberapa saat, Tezuka yang telah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal itu kembali menoleh dengan wajah sayu, "Ato...be?"

Ekspresi yang dipasang pria berambut biru keunguan itu terlihat begitu penuh akan konflik. Walau begitu, Tezuka tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Selain karena matanya masih berair, dia tidak mengenakan kacamata yang biasa digunakannya untuk membantu penglihatannya. Masih merasakan penyatuan mereka di bawah sana, Tezuka mencoba bergerak dan meringis pelan sebelum sempat menyebut nama Atobe lagi.

Tapi sebelum itu, Atobe lebih dulu membuka mulutnya, "Hei."

"...Hm?"

Tidak bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan Atobe sekarang, Tezuka terus diam sampai Atobe melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Setelah malam ini berakhir..." jeda sejenak, Atobe terlihat berpikir sebelum melanjutkan, "...apakah kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak disangkanya itu membuat Tezuka membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Dia membuka mulutnya... namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kedua alisnya bertaut sebelum dia kembali membuang mukanya.

Dan Atobe sama sekali tidak menyukai itu.

"...Kenapa diam saja?" menahan diri untuk tidak meledak, Atobe menggertakkan giginya, "Tezuka—tidak, Kunimitsu!"

Mendengar nama kecilnya diucapkan oleh suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya membuat tubuh Tezuka tersentak meski hanya sekilas.

"Jawab aku."

Perintah itu begitu tegas dan nyata. Tezuka tahu dia akan terkena masalah jika tidak menjawab pertanyaan Atobe yang sudah marah seperti ini. Hanya saja, pada akhirnya Tezuka tetap diam. Tezuka semakin meringkuk ke depan dan mencengkeram bantal di bawahnya.

Melihat ini, Atobe membuka mulutnya sebelum mengatupnya rapat. Rahangnya mengeras dan kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam. Walau lima tahun telah berlalu, Atobe tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana kebiasaan mantan kekasihnya ini. Jika Tezuka tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan dengan gerakan-gerakan yang berusaha menghindar, maka kemungkinan jawabannya hanya ada dua.

Tidak dan tidak tahu.

Atobe mengerti. Sangat mengerti apa alasan Tezuka di balik dua jawaban ini.

...Hanya saja, dia tetap tidak bisa menerimanya.

Di tengah keheningan yang tiba-tiba datang, Atobe menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Tezuka bisa merasakan kedua tangan Atobe menahan pinggangnya lagi. Dan tanpa sempat menebak, Tezuka dipaksa mendesah oleh dorongan keras yang diberikan Atobe di luar dugaannya.

Desahan keras Tezuka menggema di dalam hotel berukuran sedang ini. Hotel terdekat dari bar tempat mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Di dalam kesadarannya yang terus berawan karena kenikmatan yang dirasakan tubuhnya, Tezuka berusaha mengingat mengapa dia datang ke bar itu. Bar yang seharusnya dia ketahui satu-satunya tempat langganan Atobe ketika sedang ingin sendirian.

Ya, kenapa?

Kenapa kedua kakinya membawanya ke sana?

Perlahan tapi pasti, rasa sakit kembali datang begitu Atobe menambah tenaganya. Tidak kuat menahannya, Tezuka berusaha memberitahu mantan kekasihnya itu, "Sakit... Atobe..." bisiknya pelan. Meski mungkin kata-kata itu menjadi rancu begitu dia kembali mendesah karena Atobe menekan titik yang tepat.

Tezuka tersentak begitu tangan Atobe meraih miliknya yang telah menegang lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat tanpa peringatan. Sadar bahwa Atobe masih marah padanya, Tezuka berusaha melepaskan diri dengan meraih bahu Atobe di belakangnya dan mencakarnya. Erangannya terdengar begitu lemah dan napasnya memburu, Tezuka tahu dia bisa keluar kapan saja.

Benar saja, tak perlu waktu lama sampai Tezuka memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan Atobe bisa merasakan tangannya basah karena cipratan sperma yang keluar dari ujung milik Tezuka yang digenggamnya. Di saat yang sama lubang itu kembali menyempit dan Atobe pun memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Meredam teriakannya, dia menggigit tengkuk Tezuka di depannya.

Tezuka sendiri meredam teriakannya lagi di atas bantal. Begitu Atobe melepaskan pegangannya, tubuhnya yang telah lemas langsung jatuh di atas kasur. Dan entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, Tezuka bisa merasakan milik Atobe keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tezuka tidak tahu apa yang Atobe lakukan di belakangnya sampai dia merasakan tangan Atobe meraih bahunya pelan lalu memposisikannya agar tidur telentang.

Pria berambut cokelat itu terlalu lemas untuk merespon, dia hanya pasrah membiarkan Atobe memposisikan tubuhnya agar terbaring nyaman di atas kasur yang berantakan ini. Dari sudut matanya, Tezuka bisa melihat ekspresi Atobe yang serius dan jarang terpasang di wajah tampannya. Bahkan meskipun pemandangan itu sedikit memburam.

Bagaimana bisa... Tezuka baru sadar sekarang?

Bahwa dia sangat merindukan kehangatan yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh pria itu.

Menyadari tatapan yang diarahkan kepadanya, Atobe berhenti dan menoleh. Ekspresi Tezuka yang mengandung banyak arti membuat bibir atas dan bawahnya sedikit terpisah. Seolah melupakan kejadian yang sebelumnya membuatnya marah, Atobe tersenyum dan mendengus pelan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Menyentuh pipi Tezuka dengan tangannya, Atobe mengelusnya pelan sebelum maju dan mencium dahi Tezuka di bawahnya, "Bisa gawat kalau raja ini menyerangmu lagi, 'kan?" tanyanya sebelum tertawa kecil karena ucapannya sendiri.

Sesungguhnya Atobe tidak berharap Tezuka akan membalasnya. Apalagi melihat kondisinya, cepat atau lambat Tezuka pasti akan jatuh ke dalam bunga tidurnya sebentar lagi. Lalu meskipun Atobe membencinya...

...dia tahu semua ini akan berakhir lagi.

Batinnya yang telah menyerah berharap sejak Tezuka meninggalkannya secara sepihak lima tahun lalu, membuat Atobe memperkuat tembok pertahanannya. Tidak mau merasakan sakit yang sama, Atobe telah memutuskan jika suatu hari nanti dia akan bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasih yang masih dia cintai itu.

Sebelum Tezuka meninggalkannya, dia yang akan pergi lebih dulu.

Hubungan ini telah berakhir dan tidak ada alasan untuk melanjutkannya lagi.

Hanya saja ketika dia akan menjauh, tiba-tiba Tezuka menahan tangannya. Kedua iris mata Atobe membulat sempurna sampai Tezuka maju lagi dan menangkap bibirnya.

"Tezu...ka."

Atobe mengerang di tengah ciuman mendadak ini, Tezuka terus berusaha bergerak untuk mendalamkan ciuman mereka. Menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher Atobe, Tezuka menarik dirinya agar dia kembali bangkit dan berposisi duduk di atas kedua kaki Atobe yang bersila. Atobe mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum menyadari gerak-gerik Tezuka yang mencurigakan di atas pangkuannya.

"Tunggu, kondomnya sudah habis—"

Tezuka menggeleng pelan. Dia terus memeluk Atobe semakin erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk pria itu. Atobe masih tidak mengerti dan akhirnya hanya bisa terpaku di posisinya, dia mendesis pelan begitu Tezuka mengarahkan sendiri kejantanannya agar masuk ke dalam lagi... tanpa pelindung apapun.

Mencakar punggung Atobe secara reflek, Tezuka terus menunduk sementara tangan satunya lagi memasukkan milik Atobe semakin ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah seluruhnya masuk pun, keduanya tidak langsung bergerak. Atobe memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menggertakkan giginya. Merasakan setiap tekstur di dalam tubuh Tezuka mengenai miliknya secara langsung setelah sekian lama mereka tidak melakukan _raw sex._

Tentu saja Atobe sangat ingin bergerak. Apalagi sekarang Tezuka yang memintanya lebih dulu. Sebagai laki-laki biasa, mana mungkin dia bisa mengabaikan izin yang telah dia dapat secara cuma-cuma seperti ini?

Walau begitu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang masih enggan melepas mantan kekasihnya, Atobe mengkhawatirkan gerak-gerik Tezuka yang sangat tidak biasa ini. Sudah bukan rahasia umum bahwa Tezuka adalah sosok yang pasif di dalam hubungan mereka, saking pasifnya, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Tezuka akan menjadi sosok yang lebih dulu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Atobe.

Setidaknya... sampai setahun berlalu setelah sepasang kekasih itu berpisah.

Tezuka Kunimitsu yang dinyatakan sudah tidak bisa bermain tenis itu lagi... kini harus dipaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa sang kakek yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarganya itu menderita sakit parah sehingga harus dibawa ke luar negeri untuk perawatan intensif.

Tanpa memberitahu siapapun bahkan kekasihnya, pria itu membuang raket tenisnya dan pergi menemani sang kakek. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Tezuka saat dia memilih untuk menghilang selama lima tahun tanpa kontak dalam jenis apapun dan memutus hubungan dengan seluruh kenalannya di Jepang. Seolah-olah dia ingin seluruh kenalannya menganggapnya tidak pernah ada sejak awal tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka semua.

Ya. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini, tentu saja Atobe sangat marah.

Dia sangat marah sampai ingin membentak hingga memukul wajah Tezuka yang tidak mau mengatakan apapun padanya dan menyembunyikan semua bebannya sendirian.

Tapi... tapi...

...tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

Mungkin Atobe akan terus tenggelam di dalam batinnya sendiri seandainya tangan Tezuka tidak menyentuh belakang rambutnya dan membelainya pelan. Atobe membuka kedua matanya dan membiarkan Tezuka menarik dirinya tanpa melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka. Tezuka masih memasang ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Atau memang dia sudah tidak bisa lagi memasang ekspresi lain selain itu karena sudah terbiasa menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

...Biar saja.

Atobe Keigo tak peduli jika dia harus mengulang semuanya dari awal, dia akan membuka topeng itu lagi.

Kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi, kedua tangan Atobe bergerak meraba sisi-sisi tubuh Tezuka pelan. Membuat tubuh Tezuka bergetar dan dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya di tengah ciuman mereka. Membiarkan Atobe memenangi perang di dalam mulut mereka, Tezuka mendesah tertahan dan mulai bergerak pelan mencari rasa kepuasan yang selama ini menghilang di bawah sana.

Dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk mengisi tubuhnya yang telah kosong selama lima tahun.

Tidak. Tezuka tidak membutuhkan apapun.

Selain Atobe Keigo seorang.

Tezuka tahu jika setelah malam ini berakhir Atobe akan meninggalkannya, maka itu tak lebih adalah hukumannya sendiri. Dia tidak akan marah. Dia tidak akan menghindar. Dia tidak akan kecewa. Tezuka mengerti sekali jika Atobe sekarang telah membencinya.

Karena itu... sampai saat itu datang...

...biarkan dia meminta Atobe terus mengisinya sampai waktu berhenti.

Dan mengabulkan permintaannya, Atobe pun bergerak. Sembari meremas bongkahan pantat Tezuka di tangannya, Atobe membuka mulutnya dan menggigit tengkuk leher Tezuka. Terlalu keras hingga mengeluarkan darah, Tezuka mengerang pelan dan memeluk Atobe semakin kuat. Atobe mengangkat tubuh Tezuka dan kembali membaringkannya sebelum bergerak semakin cepat menusuk titik yang sama.

Napas Tezuka terus tercekat di tengah perlakuan ini. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebih lebar dan terus menerima hujaman Atobe. Dia kembali mengeluarkan air matanya merasakan gerakan kasar yang sepertinya masih lama berhenti.

Atobe meraih kedua tangan Tezuka yang terbuka dan mengaitkan kesepuluh jari mereka di sana. Meskipun Tezuka belum bisa membalas kaitannya, Atobe memberi jeda waktu untuk berhenti membiarkan Tezuka mengatur napasnya dulu. Di saat itu, Atobe menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium mata Tezuka yang terpejam dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Perasaan tanpa nama ini masih muncul... bahkan meskipun mereka berdua adalah sepasang orang asing sekarang.

Tidak.

Perasaan ini tidak pernah menghilang.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah malam ini berakhir, Kunimitsu."

Atobe masih ingat pertemuan terakhir mereka di bawah hujan yang deras.

"...Biarkan aku kembali memilikimu."

Ya. Atobe memang kecewa dengan Tezuka. Sakit hati ini tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja. Mereka masih membutuhkan waktu.

Walau begitu, Atobe tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa dia masih menyesali satu hal.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi tanpa seizinku lagi."

Sebelum Tezuka membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkannya, Atobe tahu kekasihnya itu menangis. Bahkan hujan yang deras saat itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya.

Tapi, entah mengapa kakinya tidak bisa bergerak.

Pada akhirnya Atobe hanya diam membiarkan Tezuka menghilang dari pandangannya.

Di sisi lain, entah Tezuka sendiri menyadarinya atau tidak saat dia terus menangis dalam diam saat itu. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa menjadi egois selamanya dan berharap Atobe terus yang menghampirinya lebih dulu. Dia tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkan Atobe untuk terus tersenyum pada dirinya sementara dia sendiri tidak bisa membalas senyuman itu dengan kadar yang sama.

Ya. Tidak bisa.

Kedua manusia bodoh itu diam-diam telah mengharapkan kesempatan kedua di dalam hidup mereka.

Jadi, apakah...

"Kei...go."

...sekarang adalah kesempatan kedua mereka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I love you, I loved you**_

 _ **But I was not good enough**_

 _ **By any chance, even for a moment**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Can I see you?**_

 _\- TaeYang (Eyes, Nose, Lips)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya bablas juga kan :")) #ngek Sorry temanya jadi nyesek gini hweee. Semoga kamu suka, may. Terima kasih sudah mau meng- _commish!_

Semoga _feel-_ nya kerasa, _no typo,_ dan tidak OOC ehehe. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, review, fave, dan alert! _I really appreciate it!_

Masih _open commission, feel free to ask! Thank you!_


End file.
